


Total Drama: Silent Hill

by vampire_lovers_bite



Category: Silent Hill, Total Drama
Genre: I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-11
Updated: 2015-05-25
Packaged: 2018-02-08 09:25:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1935627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vampire_lovers_bite/pseuds/vampire_lovers_bite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically Chris let some of the people from TD go on a road trip but he didn't plan on them getting trapped in Silent Hill. There might be death but there's going be a lot of cursing/cussing. Enjoy</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Enter

Gwen watched Duncan drive as he squinted at the road, Trent was asleep beside her as well as the other members they had brought. Duncan pulled over at this small, back country kind of gas station and parked, he looked back at Gwen.  
"Watch the van, and don't get out"  
Before she answered him, he got out and walked over to the building. Gwen still didn't know why Duncan had a van big enough for everyone but this trip better be good, Chris wanted them to check out Silent Hill, West Virginia. She rested her cheek against her first as she stared at the building Duncan had vanished into, they couldn't find Silent Hill on any map so knowing Duncan; they were lost.   
Gwen looked back at the group to make sure everyone was still asleep or in Sam's case, playing a video game. She yawned loudly but not too loud to wake everyone, Duncan walked out of the gas station a few moments later with two bags in his hand. She found herself watching Duncan, the way his chains hit his leg and the fact that he had grown his hair out a bit.  
She watched him get back in his seat and passed her the bags, which she peeked inside of. The first had sodas, water and juice while the second had candy, doughnuts, little breakfast things.  
"Did you get directions?" She asked.  
"Sort of" He grunted.  
He started the van and pulled away from the station, he drove on empty roads for miles until he reached a gate. He snorted and drove through it, as they got closer to the town, the radio went crazy. The static screech was so loud it woke everyone up, Trent covered his ears quickly.  
"Jesus Duncan, stop listening to scream-o"  
Duncan looked back at Trent, "shut it pixie" While he wasn't paying attention, someone walked in front of the van.  
"Duncan! Look out!" Dawn gasped. Duncan looked forward and turned the wheel sticky, the tires hit an icy patch and the van spun out of control. The front slammed on a rock and the impact knocked everyone out.  
........  
"Hey! Gwen! Wake up!" Duncan woke Gwen up.  
Gwen raised her head to see everyone else was ok, Duncan had a bruise on his cheek from the steering wheel and everyone else had scrapes or bruises.  
"What happened" She asked.  
"We've been out for hours, and nothing works. The van won't start, none of our cell phones have signal and there's a weird fog everywhere now" Duncan sighed.  
"But we made it" Noah sighed.  
He pointed at the sign that read, 'Welcome to Silent Hill'


	2. Now what?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now that they're in Silent Hill, what are they going to do? Their cell phones don't work, and the road just leads back to Silent Hill. Let's find out what they do

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll be going into POVs now. We'll start with Gwen!

I watched as Duncan checked his phone and looked at my own, there was signal but we had already tried calling Chris only to find out static filled the phone. DJ was freaking out, saying things about wanting to go home to his Mama. Dawn was calmly talking to him, trying to calm him down. Courtney was ranting about how she was going to sue the person who had walked in front of our car, Owen was nervously eating a bag of chips while Leshona (?) And Harold spoke quietly to each other.  
"Gwen? Are you ok?" Trent asked, walking over to where I was.  
"I'm fine, just a little shaken up" I looked at him.  
He rubbed my shoulders and kissed the top of my head, I relaxed slightly as everyone gathered themselves. Cody was having a panic attack so Noah was trying to calm him down, I looked at Duncan as he started to walk away.  
"Where are you going?" I asked.  
"To go back the way we came, Sam got hurt and so did Cameron. I'm going to get help" He sighed.  
"Oh right. I'll go with you" I walked over to him, my boots crunching over the gravel.  
He stared at me before shrugging and we left our friends there, Duncan and I walked through the fog but instead of the road we found ourselves back with our friends. I looked at Duncan as he looked at me with startled eyes, we turned and ran through the fog. But we simply came back to where our friends were, Cody noticed me first and stood slowly.  
"Gwen, did you guys get help?"  
"We couldn't" Duncan shook his head, "no matter how far we walked in the fog we kept ending up here"  
"That's impossible" DJ squeaked.  
"No, we're simply trapped here" I sighed, "there's a game and movie franchise for Silent Hill but I didn't think it was true"  
"What?" Duncan looked at me.  
"in the movies, they say Silent Hill is a city trapped in time. Because of a curse placed on the town by a young girl who they tried to burn as a witch."  
Everyone just stared at me then I smiled, "but it's just fiction"  
After a small debate, we decided to all head into the city to see if anyone could help Cameron or Sam. I led the way with Trent and Duncan, I looked around as we walked through the deserted town. The building were empty and the glass windows were mostly broken, I really wish we had never done that...


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now in Silent Hill, the TDI cast will need to be careful.  
> (Time for Duncan's POV ;D)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Swearing, Duncan seems the type so yeah

I stopped short when we reached the city, it looked abandoned so how the hell were we suppressed to get help for Sam and Cameron? My upper lip twitched as I held back the urge to scowl, my cool needed to be kept. Gwen, Trent and I worked together well to get everyone into the hotel not too far from where we entered. Gwen thought it'd be best for all of us to stay together and I didn't argue, no way in hell I was letting any of my friends alone out there.  
DJ was having another panic attack but this time it was about how the place looked, god this guy looked manly but my girly as hell. Trent left with Harold to get blankets and shit from the other rooms, Zoe and Dawn went to see if there was a first aid kit anywhere in the front desk. Cody gripped Noah's hand tightly, looking pale and scared but was keeping it to himself.  
"Duncan" Courtney's voice turned my attention to her.  
"Yeah?" I asked, leaning against the wall.   
"Do you honestly except me to sleep on the floor on dirty blankets?"  
"Do you want to be with us? Or on your own? Not many of the beds are usable babe"  
"Don't call me 'babe'" She snapped at me.  
We did this so much it was a boring pattern at this point, I said something she didn't like and we'd fight then make up like nothing ever happened. It was boring and getting old, fairly quickly, twisting my skull ring idly as I tuned at Courtney's bitching. Trent came back with Harold holding a ton of blankets and pillows while Zoe and Dawn cane back empty handed.  
It didn't make sense to me, there hadn't been anyone in the road before I crashed yet Gwen and I both saw an old lady who was no where to be seen after the fact. We couldn't even leave, no one in town yet it had a pretty average population count on its welcome sign. And what was with the fog only covering the roads leading out of this town.  
"Duncan, I think I know where we are" Sam looked at me, "but I feel it's highly unlikely"  
"Still, it's a faint lead so I'll trust you"  
"Well there's this game series I've played before, called Silent Hill. It's about a town trapped by a curse that the elders and church members evoked on themselves after trying to kill a young girl they assumed to be a witch/evil"


End file.
